


要来一份藻德地图吗？

by shanazs



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanazs/pseuds/shanazs
Summary: 原作者为：Golden J
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 18





	要来一份藻德地图吗？

-现代paro小甜饼  
-出租车司机（？）藻×上班族厨

窗外的人声喧嚣逼近了他的耳朵。  
开着振动的手机在枕头底下嗡嗡直响。  
他迷迷糊糊的，沉沉盖着的眼皮都遮不住大亮的日光。

金发男人在三重折磨下终于睁开了双眼，眼里隐隐透着血丝，头也痛得难以忍受——这就是宿醉的不好吧。  
他和老爷子说要自力更生，老爷子二话没说，断了他的所有经济来源，只给他留了一个小住处。  
“也是时候让你出去闯闯了。”那个老爷子捋着胡须说。

山治点开手机才发现自己已经睡过了两轮闹钟，留给自己的时间所剩无几。的确，昨天的应酬他喝得是有那么一点过头，这可太不妙了。  
顺带着的还有领导的一个未接来电和一条短信。  
“客户已经在路上了，不要迟到。”  
他算了算时间咒骂了几句，迅速地拿起衬衫冲进了洗手间。

马路边上沙尘飞扬，山治迷茫地眨眨眼，感叹这个城市令人担忧的空气质量。然后他眯起眼仔细辨别着，看到空车后奋力招起手来，好在那位司机眼力不错，稳稳地停在了他旁边。  
金发男人拉开车门，冲着前座道：“感谢，您可真是帮大忙了。”

司机没有回头，只是“嗯”了一声。  
真冷淡啊。他想。

山治拴好安全带，眼神自然地飘向了前方，驾驶座上男人的全貌全部映在了后视镜上：“麻烦了，去OP大楼，尽量在十五分钟内赶到。”

绿色的头发……？还挺少见的，会有人天生长这个颜色的头发吗，这就像一些植物一样啊，比如绿藻什么的。  
不，不…肯定不是吧，这家伙也许是读书时代喜欢染发斗殴的不良青年呢。  
对吧？看他一副生人勿近的样子，隶属于什么黑社会、地下组织之类也不足为奇。  
喂，他好像要看过来了啊！

山治赶紧低下头，掩住自己不断上扬的嘴角，然后掏出手机，打算把这显眼的发色从自己脑袋里剔除出去。  
他先是回复了领导，表示自己能够准时赶到，不要担心，然后顺理成章地刷起了朋友圈。  
“哦…！娜美小姐穿这条裙子更有气质了。”照片里的橙发女孩穿着大概是刚买的蓝裙，看上去更加柔和了起来。山治习惯性地在底下回复：“您真是世界的瑰宝。”

绿发男人的声音唤回了他。当他意识到司机先生是在叫他的时候，那人已经因重复了很多遍而皱起眉头，有那么一点不耐了。  
“不好意思，请问？”山治本以为已经到地方了，但匆忙转头以后，却对外面的景色感到十分茫然。  
这是什么地方？等等，这个城市还有我不知道的地方吗？  
“你能……”那人斟酌了一下，才慢慢开口，“开个导航吗？”

索隆这几天的运气差到了极点。  
他之前是外卖员，因为身上一直配备着精通各种制造的朋友为他量身打造的人性化导航，所以从来没出过大问题。  
而前几天，那个导航大概是因为使用的时间太长密度太大，损坏了，打算盲送的索隆自然是没能找到地方，恰巧那一单的客人脾气很暴躁，他就没了工作。  
绿发男人趁此机会休息了两天，养足精神后又为生计发起愁来。  
“出租车司机怎么样，要不要试试？车载导航也有。”乌索普接过他用坏了的那个导航道，“这个我先帮你修。”

索隆顺利地办了所有证明，无论是驾龄还是户口，都没有任何问题。  
“熟悉道路吗？”  
他扬起一抹自信的笑容。  
“我从小生活在这里。”

今天是他第一天上任。他开着车四处乱晃，没多久就碰到了一个客人，即使那是个长着奇怪的卷眉毛、还不断用奇怪的眼神打量自己并且还露出奇怪笑容的家伙，他也感到非常幸运。  
但这种小小的愉悦并没有持续多久，当索隆淡定自如地打开车载导航时，方框界面却始终黑屏着，半点要亮起来的意思都没有。

他眼神里终于出现了一丝波动。  
按一下，再按一下。长按，短按。  
真的假的？

当确定了自己不是出现幻觉亦或是没睡醒，那个带给他无限希望的导航就是死活用不了之后，他诡异地沉默下来，连内心活动都停止了。  
五分钟后，他鼓起勇气去询问了后座的男人。

“你开了十分钟了却说找不到路？！”天呐，这话听起来就跟恶魔一样——金发男人一阵头晕目眩，他第一反应就是开始编辑长短信，十个字里有八个字都在花式道歉的那种短信，然后果断关机。

“干嘛？”索隆看着男人从后座伸到自己面前的手，表情不解。  
山治恶狠狠地：“我没有用自己手机导航的义务吧？快点拿来，路痴绿藻头！”  
初次见面就起绰号？真没礼貌。绿发男人勉强忍住了内心的怒火，在心里反复强调这是工作，然后掏出自己的手机，瞬间就被对方拽了过去。

“……导航说的右转。”  
“你干嘛转弯？直走！”  
“我受够了，你个白痴绿藻头！”

到达公司楼下的时候，山治连冲进去的力气都没了。整段路上他自从发现男人听着导航都还会走错之后简直连大气都不敢喘，竖着耳朵比对方听得还要认真，就为了及时纠正男人那几乎不存在的方向感，现在就像打过仗一样累。

他用手捂着自己的眼睛，整理好自己糟糕的心情，径直拉开车门时，一句轻飘飘的话钻进耳朵。  
“付钱。”  
金发男人惊愕地瞪大了眼：“你说什么？你居然还敢问我要钱！你脑子是不是坏掉了？”  
“我很好。”绿发男人说，“毕竟我把你送到目的地了。”  
“是这样没错。但是你多耽误了我四十分钟……现在有可能直接导致我的事业出现障碍，这又怎么算呢？”这男人简直不可理喻，山治想。

索隆皱起眉头，正想再说点什么，却见金发男人忽然脸色一变，迅速摸出五十元钱丢过来，然后跑掉了。  
搞什么？他诧异地朝那人的方向望去，却什么也没看出来。

为什么领导会忽然出现在窗户边上啊？他一边跑一边想，被他看到自己没有按时到去见客户，却在底下和司机进行无意义的吵架的话，结果不管是什么感觉都很糟啊。  
领导应该已经安排另外的人了。山治接了一大杯水灌下去，心里的滋味终于一点点涌了上来。  
果然还是很惋惜啊，第一个大机会什么的。  
所以说，绿藻这种生物，还是不要再见到了。

“……你居然还敢出现？”  
看清了车窗后男人的脸，山治语气也变得愤怒起来。  
绿发男人摇下车窗，指了指后座：“请你吃饭。”  
山治表情有些一言难尽：“那我可能吃不成了。”  
索隆瞪了他一眼：“你给我差不多一点，快点上车！”见金发男人还是没有上车的意图，他又补充了一句：“我自己以前用的导航已经修好了，不会错路。”  
男人像是得到了什么安全保证一样，这才上车，还讽刺道：“看来你还有点良心。”  
“嚣张什么，不过是一个卷眉毛。”开车的人翻了个白眼。  
“你才是吧，有了导航撑腰都开始攻击人了，嚣张得不行。”山治开了一半车窗，靠在椅背上有一眼没一眼地瞧着，叼着的星火明明灭灭。

当男人直接说先上五瓶酒的时候，山治顿了一下，没有说话。第一瓶酒刚刚分着喝完，绿发男人打开第二瓶时，山治停下揉太阳穴的手，护住了自己的酒杯：“你自己喝吧。”  
索隆挑挑眉，一副很理解的样子：“什么啊，原来胃不舒服吗？”

这人真欠打。

“……不是。”金发男人说“我只是酒量不好，喝一点就容易醉。”  
这倒是在他意料之外了。绿发男人挠挠头，余光看了看可怜的一个空酒瓶，露出难以置信的表情来。

妈的，光看表情都知道那个臭绿藻头在想什么，真气人。

绿发男人想着把酒喝干净，一瓶又一瓶地开，山治则在往嘴里送菜避免剩下，好在索隆并不是只喝酒不吃饭的类型，点的菜在两个人的努力下一点没剩，这让金发男人的心情总算有点亮堂起来。  
然后他借着有点晕晕乎乎的脑子，肆意在绿藻的手机上戳戳弄弄。

今天没有睡过头。山治舒舒服服地在床上翻了几翻，然后坐起来。

“卷眉毛，酒醒了吗？”手机上留着这么一条未读。  
“一来就叫这个名字？故意的？”他漫不经心地回复道。

一分钟过后，手机响了。

“你真断片了？这是你写的备注。”这句话隐隐带着一些幸灾乐祸的味道。  
正在刷牙的手一顿。  
“赶紧改了！我去上班了，你也赶紧去工作，路痴的出租车司机。”

……真是太丢脸了。

直到走进了公司的电梯，金发男人脸上的热度依然没有降下来。

“领导居然给了我一个新的机会！上次就是因为你这个白痴我才错过的。”  
“嚯，运气不错，恭喜恭喜。”  
“看来你也能给人带来幸运嘛？我得考虑在家里养一个绿藻球了。”  
“你如果养了那玩意儿，我就买一个玩偶，眉毛都画成卷的，就摆在那。”  
“你敢？那我把绿藻球养在床头柜上，你个蠢相。”  
“那我把玩偶丢我床上，我还能抱着它睡。”

这男人说什么呢…！这种跟调情一样的话叫人怎么回啊？而且他自己也没意识到吧。  
金发男人抓着手机一脸苦恼，最后决定无视对方，马上躺下睡觉。  
心跳好快…他闭上眼睛，声音一声一声地，直直传到了他的耳边。

“索隆，你最近经常和那个金头发的小哥一起出门啊？”乌索普问他。  
绿发男人一点头，乌索普就笑了起来：“新朋友吗，还真难得啊。”

“不过，你们一般都去干什么啊？我还挺好奇你俩有什么共同爱好的，毕竟咱俩认识这么多年也没你俩出去这么频繁，可能是因为喜欢的东西不同吧。”男人好奇地说。  
索隆愣了愣，他其实也没有仔细算过这种问题：“我想想……主要是吃饭，然后有时候去看看新出的电影，游乐园也去过，还有去游戏厅打游戏之类的……”  
在对面男人诡异的眼神注视下，索隆冷静地说完最后一句：“哦，我还有他家的钥匙，偶尔去尝尝他做的新菜品……”

“搞什么？你俩在谈恋爱吗？”乌索普抱起手臂，语气质疑。

“当然不是了。”他立刻否认，这的确也是事实。  
“别的就算了，勉强还有点理由，钥匙如果是很好的朋友也可能有。但是游乐园是怎么回事啊？”乌索普明显激动了起来，“难道他对你说，兄弟，我想去坐坐新建的旋转木马？”  
“游乐园也不是只有旋转木马吧……”绿发男人明显不同意这个举例，“还有摩天轮、过山车和鬼屋之类的。”  
“摩天轮？摩天轮和旋转木马难道不是一个级别的吗？”乌索普忍不住吐槽道。

“……”

“你俩真去坐摩天轮了？”

乌索普瞪大眼，感觉自己的脑子也突突疼了起来，打死他他也不相信，有一天索隆会去坐摩天轮，而且还是和一个男的——这太可怕了。

如果是对方邀请的，索隆也答应了啊！  
如果是索隆自己说的，那更惊悚啊！

“你是不是喜欢他啊？”乌索普小心翼翼地问，虽然他心里基本上已经认定了自己的这个猜测，而且对方估计也八九不离十。

山治每天下班以后，都会习惯性的摸出手机，看看有没有未读短信之类的——当然只针对某个藻类。  
自从被绿发男人不自觉的言行撩到以后，他就像重回了十几岁的青葱年岁，那种什么也不敢说的暗恋心情他没想到这辈子还能再体会一次。  
毕竟对方不仅是个男人，还直得不行，一点感情上的筋都没有，完全不敢轻举妄动啊，如果是个女孩子他早就表诉心意然后展开追求了。  
也不知道绿藻头究竟有没有领悟到一点。

走到家楼下的时候，属于绿藻头的铃声忽然响了起来，他茫然地停下脚步。  
“你在哪？”还没等他开口，对方就抢先问道。  
“嗯？我在家的楼下了，怎么了？”  
“那，快点上来？”

电话被挂断了，只留下他比刚才更加茫然的脸。  
山治在原地仔细回想，确认了今天不是任何一个人的生日和相识的纪念日之类，这才慢悠悠地往上面走。

“我想问你一个问题，你考虑清楚再回答我。”  
这是什么见鬼的直男语气啊。他想。

“我能一直拥有你家的钥匙吗？嗯…我是说，一辈子那种。”

山治上下打量他，皱起眉头：“你这话是我想的那个意思吗？”  
“你是说当我一辈子的好朋友？”

“……不是。”绿发男人无奈地笑了笑，“就是…如果我们互相喜欢的话…”  
金发男人终于明白他这么拧巴是为了什么了，这死脑筋居然是在告白！可真是世间奇闻。

“那你喜欢我吗？”对方问。  
山治看他那副憋屈的样子就觉得有趣，于是打定了主意搂上了对方的脖子，毫不犹豫地贴上去，还伸出舌尖舔舐了一圈对方的唇形。

“当然，路痴司机。”

END


End file.
